Under The Mistletoe
by JustAnotherImagine
Summary: This scene takes place the Christmas after Sherlock returns and John and Mary have baby Watson. You may notice that it's similar to a scene in The Blind Banker in which John's girlfriend dumps him but other than that, the rest of the scene is mine. I hope you enjoy.


**These are not my characters. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss. **

**This scene takes place the Christmas after Sherlock returns and John and Mary have baby Watson. You may notice that it's similar to a scene in The Blind Banker in which John's girlfriend dumps him but other than that, the rest of the scene is mine. I hope you enjoy.**

_**Under the Mistletoe**_

"My friends were right about you Molly." Curt states as he starts to stand. Molly's brow furrows in confusion, she remains seated.

"What do you mean?" she asks sneaking a glance at Sherlock who stands in the centre of the room staring out the window, his eye only just catching hers.

"You make a wonderful girlfriend." He says as he gathers his coat from the couch before his eyes meet Molly's, "Sherlock Holmes is a very lucky man."

Molly feels heat rush to her cheeks as she faces Sherlock who snapped to attention the minute he heard his name.

"I hope you'll be very happy together." Curt huffs before walking out of the room, down the stairs and out of Baker Street.

Meanwhile, Molly sat still blushing under Sherlock's gaze, her cup of tea long forgotten.

Neither of them knew what to say. Neither of them knew what to do. They simply stayed where they were until Molly stands to put her cup away.

"I'll do the dishes for you." She says softly as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"Nonsense." Sherlock scoffs as he walks over to her, "Mrs Hudson can do it."

"No it's okay. I can do it." Molly argues, one foot off the carpet and onto the tiles.

"Molly-" Sherlock starts however is interrupted by John and Mary coming into the room, baby Watson in her arms.

"Oh look!" Mary exclaims exciting the baby, "Sherlock and Molly are standing under the mistletoe! You know what that means don't you?"

Molly tries to hide a sheepish smile as Sherlock registers the situation he's in.

"You're not going to put me through another Christmas tradition are you?" he asks annoyed, Molly's smile quickly fading. Sherlock, being himself notices as she quietly pulls herself together and takes a small step into the kitchen. He places a hand on her shoulder and brings her around so that she's standing right next to him.

Molly, unsure of what he's going to do, tries to stop the tears forming in her shiny brown eyes and places her free hand around the one already covering the cup, which Sherlock gently removes.

His hands are large and warm and one now rests on the side of her stomach. She takes a deep breath as she looks into his beautiful blue-grey eyes. Her eyelids close just as his lips meet hers and for a few brief seconds, she feels like she's in heaven.

But the moment is shattered by the baby crying and they're both brought back to reality. She steps away from Sherlock and grabs her cup from the table beside them and makes her way to the sink, fully expecting Sherlock to state that he'd done another stupid tradition and then complain about all the other things about Christmas that annoyed him.

But he didn't.

Instead, he said a few brief words to John who was just as shocked as Molly before returning with a handful of glasses.

"Let me help you." He says almost gently.

"I'm fine Sherlock, really." She argues again.

"Molly, let me help. It's the least I can do." He says a little more forcefully. She sighs and lets him have his way, after all that was how he worked. It was his way or the highway.

There were few dishes, it wouldn't have taken Molly long but with Sherlock's help they were done relatively quickly.

Then the clock struck midnight and Molly was getting tired. John and Mary had offered her a ride home and she wasn't going to refuse.

So they said their goodbyes and planned to come again for the New Year's Eve party. Molly was the last out the door, about to leave the living room when Sherlock caught her by the wrist. She turned around to find Sherlock smiling gently at her.

"Merry Christmas Molly Hooper." He whispered as he leaned down and softly kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Sherlock." She smiled, blushing as she fitted her mouth to his.


End file.
